1. Field
Embodiments relate to a photodetector and an image sensor including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image sensor may be a semiconductor device which converts an optical image into an electric signal. The image sensor may have a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) type or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) type. The CMOS type image sensor may be called a CMOS image sensor (CIS). The CIS may have a plurality of pixels two-dimensionally arranged. Each of the pixels may have a photodiode (PD). The photodiode may convert incident light into an electric signal. In recent years, there have been researched various methods for detecting light besides the photodiode.